


Тише, ветер

by Detta_Cholms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detta_Cholms/pseuds/Detta_Cholms
Summary: Здесь спит моя любовь.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 9





	Тише, ветер

Ставни постоянно бьются об стены, и кажется, что этот звук будет преследовать его вечно. Сегодня ветер бушует не на шутку. Солнце скрывается за тучами, и Шиганшину накрывает песчаная буря. 

— Тише, ветер. Тут спит моя любовь, — просит Леви Аккерман. От таких простых слов дрожь по коже. — Прошу, тише. 

Укрытый плащом «крыльев свободы», Эрвин спит так, что не слышно дыхания. Левая рука, не скрытая от плаща, покоится на кровати, в ней все еще таятся отголоски тепла, от которых больно на душе, разрывают сердце и поражают чувства. 

Неприятный ком в горле не дает Леви выдать свое безумное волнение. Он вынужден оставить Эрвина здесь, в одном из чудом уцелевших домов. Надо уходить: Ханджи ждет, как и остальные члены отряда.

_— Спасибо, — шепчет Эрвин, крепко обнимая. Леви слышит в его голосе смирение, непреодолимость происходящего и безграничную заботу. Еще живой. — Надеюсь, в следующей жизни я встречусь с тобой._

_— Несомненно, — соглашается с ним Леви и дарит благословенный поцелуй._

Он выходит из дома, и ветер действительно прекращает бить ставни об стену. 

— Готов? — спрашивает Ханджи, в ее глазах печаль и понимание. 

Леви коротко кивает. Когда они оказываются на полпути к стенам, солнце выходит из-за туч, а ветер легко щекочет огрубевшую кожу.

«Спасибо», — в пустоту говорит Леви. 

Он отпускает Эрвина, в надежде, что они встретятся. Встретятся там, где нет войн, бессмысленных жертв, там, где Эрвин Смит будет свободен. 

Леви верит ему и ждет.

***

Когда Леви видит нового учителя истории, то понимает, что Эрвин был прав. Он все так же прекрасен, и Леви от неожиданности роняет швабру с невообразимым шумом в полупустом школьном коридоре, тем самым привлекая внимание Смита.

— Леви? — спрашивает Эрвин, его голос дрожит от осознания, что это именно он и никто больше. 

Леви подходит к нему медленно, шаг за шагом, боится, что все это иллюзия, но нет, Эрвин не мираж — он настоящий. Леви снимает перчатки, осторожно касается левой руки Эрвина и выдыхает: она теплая. Не тот отголосок в доме на юге Шиганшины. 

— Да, это я, — сквозь слезы улыбается Леви и целует его. 

Сегодня ночью ветер неумолим, и кажется, что еще немного — и он выбьет окно.

«Тише, ветер, — обращается к нему Леви во второй раз и нежно обнимает Эрвина, когда тот крепко спит. Теперь он слышит его дыхание и биение сердца. — Здесь спит моя любовь». 

И ветер успокаивается.


End file.
